


When We Were Young (Jess Black/The Cook/Orgy)

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brutality, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Genital Torture, Hymen, Impalement, Innocence, Kidnapping, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Screaming, Sexual Abuse, Training, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kink, Voyeurism, Young, breaking them in, children in cages, come dripping, lined up and fucked, rough nipple play, virgin Jess, young Jess, young girl rape, young girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Jess Black is kidnapped as a young girl by the demented and insane Cook. Defiled, then taken to his camp and forced to watch her parents killed and eaten. But the worst is yet to come.... Very dark story that goes deeper into the many atrocities and disgusting desires of The Cook. Featuring girls kept in a cage for the Cook's sexual enjoyment. Not for the faint of heart, Please read tags.





	When We Were Young (Jess Black/The Cook/Orgy)

My Grams taught me how to live in the woods.

I remember those months spent with her in that tiny tent out in the middle of the wilderness. Those were some wild days. Me yelling my lungs out, full of anger and hate. I wanted to slap her. Punch her wrinkled face. No matter how much she tried to teach me, help me, I only thought of the oblivion of getting high. The parties and time with friends I was missing out on staring at some old lady in the woods.

Eventually, I came around. I learned how to hunt and skin the fastest deer. Fish from any stream. Which berries one could eat without puking. How to track anyone or anything through the woods. I went back and made things right with my parents, for once.

Then, when I was thirteen, The Cook came into my life. And it all went to shit after that.

I remember that night as if it were yesterday.

Must have been around midnight when I was awakened by someone putting a cloth over my mouth. I thrashed around, trying to free myself as a massive pair of hands roamed over the swell of my breasts through my nightgown. In the dark, I could make out two shapes looming over me. One was a tall man in his early twenties, all long hair and ragged beard. The other was a bald man with a huge belly hanging over his belt.

“This one will do nicely,” the heavy man tells his partner. “Leave us for a bit.”

The tall man looks uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot. “Are you sure? Joseph was quite clear about… you know…”

“Joseph doesn’t need to have his nose in my business. Now go.”

When we were alone, the fat man pulled me down until my butt was hanging off the end of the bed.

I let out a scream that shocked us both with its intensity in the tiny room. He pulled his arm back and slapped me hard across the face. Once. Then twice. Until I fell silent.

“Now. None of that, little one. You will learn to obey. Or you will be tossed onto the fire to make a nice supper. Doesn’t really matter much to me.”

He yanked up my nightgown and ripped my panties off, baring my small cunt to the chill night air in the room. I shivered. Squirmed to find some way to get away from his thick, cruel fingers. I wasn’t given long to get use to having my virgin walls stretched by his sausage like digits. In a flash, he was unzipped himself and pulled out his short, chubby cock. Stroking it and slapping the member hard against the bare skin of my labia. The bulbous head was already dripping its precum all over his hands as he grasped it and guided it towards me tiny hole.

I screamed again. Which got me another smack across the mouth, blood flying in generous streaks across the pristine white sheets.

“This is all you’ll ever be good for. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure that you are damn good at it when I’m done with ya.”

My body went rigid as the head of his cock parted my lips and pressed tightly against my opening. He huffed and puffed, grasping my legs and holding them apart in the air, leaning against me with all his weight. I felt an agonizing pop, as if something deep inside of me was being broken. Then this horrible, burning sensation as he sank himself inside of me. God, it was pain on a level I had never known before. I started to scream again and this time the man didn’t stop me. He was too lost in the pleasure of stretching out my pussy beneath his cock.

“Fuck, you are so tight. Might have to save you for myself for a little bit. The men can have you when you get loose and flabby,” he tells me, thrusting deeper and harder between my legs.

I’m not sure how long I lay there howling, the fat man working up a sweat pounding me into the mattress. After a while, he added other torments to my body. Pinching and sucking my small nipples. Moving a finger down to delve into my tight, unyielding ass. Then putting his cock inside me there, too. Back and forth. Back and forth. The pain and horror building inside of me until he finally gave a loud shout, his whole weight coming down on top of me.

I felt several hot bursts of come filling me up inside. My tears fell even more freely. I knew there was no going back from this moment. No escape from the reality of what had happened. It felt like some kind of living death. This was my room. My bed. But the person laying on it wasn’t me anymore. And I didn’t want to ever come back here again.

The man wrapped me in a large potato sack and threw me over his shoulder. His breath was still coming quickly from the exertion of the heavy fucking he had just done.

To think, when I had fallen asleep that night, I had been an innocent young girl, filled with hopes and dreams. And the night ended with me being hauled off in a sack like a bagged pheasant, a rapist’s come dripping down my small leg.

*******************************************************************************************************

The man turned out to be an Eden’s Gate member known to many as The Cook. He got his name from his love of eating children when they had outlived their purpose. And I found out early on just what that purpose was.

On my first day at camp, I was thrown into the large cage where all the other children were kept. Five girls roughly about my own age. There were boys, too, but they stayed with The Cook in his trailer. It was understood by all that they were his true favorites. A little boy could live months and months after being groomed and played with by The Cook. Little girls had maybe a month or two before he tired of their loosened innards.

On the second day after my family and I were taken, The Cook decided it was time to thin out the amount of mouths he had to feed. He did this by having his men carve some long, sharp wooden spikes from the woods. The end was meant to go up through someone’s anus and the end go through the open mouth. For men, anyway. For women, The Cook preferred to go right through the pussy. This was how my parents died. Gurgling on blood and bleeding down from ass and slit. My father looked away from me while he died, tears rolling down his filthy cheeks. My mother never looked away from me.

I wish she had looked away. God, how I wished she had looked away.

The wooden spike was bent down horizontal and hung over an open fire.

I tried to look away as the men and even the children beside me greedily dug into the cooked flesh of my parents.

My vomiting concerned no one. That kind of thing was just the way of things around here.

On the third night after I was taken, The Cook came to visit us in the cage. None of the other girls had been defiled by him yet, and my fear grew for them as he sauntered into the enclosure. His men gathered near the bars. Some were clearly afraid for us. Others stroked the outline of their hard cocks through their jeans.

“I got some special plans for you lucky gals tonight,” he replied, nearly falling over a rock beneath his boots. He reeked of booze and not bothering to bathe in who knew how long. I felt bile rise in my throat as I recall that he was and would always be my first.

“Line up on all fours in a line. I’ve got a lot to get done tonight. So be fucking quick about it.”

The girls and I did as we were told. I made sure to get at the far end of the line. As far away from The Cook as I could get. I caught the faint sound of sniffling from the others, heads bent low and looking away from the man walking around them. We were all dirty, naked, frightened creatures by this point. Many, like myself, had been forced to watch their parents burn. The reality that our old lives were over and our new ones just beginning was slowly sinking in for us all. And it was the most terrible of reckonings.

A second later, I heard a cry somewhere in the darkness and looked over to see that The Cook had gotten onto his knees behind the first girl in line. I could tell from the intense look of concentration on his face and tense body that he was trying to force his stubby cock past her small, tight slit and beyond. She wiggled and begged for mercy, much the way I too must have done.

“Shut up, little bitch,” he hollered, grabbing her by the head and shoving it into the dirt. A second later his body gave a hard jerk forward, and I knew that he had ripped apart her hymen and was filling her up inside.

“Oh, yeah. That’s it. Fuck me with that tight, sweet little cunt. Yeah, bitch.” He kept saying the words over and over again, his thrusts building in intensity along with the girl’s wails. Halfway towards his orgasm, he reached over and shoved his fingers into the next girl’s pussy, another wail added to the darkness as the first girl continued to be ruthlessly ridden.

A short while later, The Cook threw back his head and let out a long string of expletives, enjoying a long and magnificent orgasm in the girl’s broken in cunt. He stayed inside of her for a while, letting his balls drain completely before he moved on to the next one.

He spent more time with her, waiting for his cock to get hard again. His fingers stretched out her pussy and then her asshole, hands reaching around to pinch and play with her flat chest and hard nipples. When he was ready, he plunged his cocks balls deep into her, not waiting to let her adjust to things. The sound of his large, heavy balls smacking her pussy over and over again made bile rise up into my throat.

“Nasty bitch. Pussy built too fucking deep. Ugh, you’ll be one for the fire.”

The girl’s cries grew louder as he slammed into her extra hard. We all knew the fate that awaited her in the morning. Her cunt may be sore from spreading for The Cook’s cock tonight, but soon it would spread open wider for the spike. And we would all face the choice of whether we were hungry enough to eat her or not.

He finished inside of her quickly, not seeming to want to waste any more time on her other than a quick pounding and a good emptying of his sack. “You better enjoy that come, little one. Only jizz you’ll ever get shot up in that garbage of yours. The next time I see that pussy, I’ll be sinking my teeth into it.”

After a short break, he moved onto the next girl. Then the next one. The sight of him bent over so many little back’s, rotund body sweating and trembling as he struggled to burst open so many tough, unwilling hymens, is a sight that will haunt me till my dying day. In the beginning, the girl’s took their cunts being defiled and pounded with much screaming and sobbing, But, as the night wore on, a somber quiet descended upon all of us. It was as if someone had reached inside of us and turned off the light. Many horrors, all unique and equally horrible, were committed that night. But I am only aware of a select few. I know, somewhere deep down inside of me, there is still the little girl who remembers every scream. Every sensation of stretched hole and bitten flesh. And I know, wherever she may be, she is still screaming.

On the seventh day, I escaped.


End file.
